Warriors: The Ice Path Book One: The New Apprentice
by Dawnstar2710
Summary: The Dark has been vanquished but all hope lies at the end of a path of Ice... This story is about Ice. SPOLIERS! Takes place after The Last Hope! Rated T just to be safe! :)
1. Prologue

**A/N This is my first story so go easy on me please!**

* * *

Prologue:

A small white she-cat walked through a thick forest. Her mother and sister had died two moons ago in a fox attack. She was lucky that she was still alive. She looked around… something wasn't right. All of a sudden she heard a whisper in her ear: _The dark has been vanquished but all hope lies at the end of path of Ice… _The she-cat whisked around but saw only the trees surrounding her. _What was that?__**, **_she thought. She shrugged and kept walking. She suddenly stopped. She could smell many other cats. All of a sudden a light gray she-cat knocked her down. "What is your name?", she growled. The white cat gulped. "Ice"

* * *

**A/N Ok R&R please! Tell me how I did! Oh and whoever can guess who the gray cat is will have their name in later in the story! Dawnstar out! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so I will try to post a new chapter at least 2 to 3 times a week. And sorry the prologue was a little short! **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Follow me", said the gray cat. Ice nodded and padded after the cat into the forest. After awhile they arrived at what looked like a big crater. "This is our camp", explained the gray cat. As they walked in, Ice saw more cats than she had ever seen in her life. She noticed a big brown tabby jump on top of a ledge.

"Dovewing, what have you brought us?", he asked.

" I found this cat wandering through our territory Bramblestar", said Dovewing.

" Ok bring her to my den", he meowed, " this meeting is at an end."

Ice followed the two cats into a cave in the rock surface. _I wonder what he is going to tell me…, _thought Ice.

"What is your name?", asked Bramblestar.

"My name is Ice", replied Ice.

"Dovewing can you please leave us in peace?", asked Bramblestar.

"Yes Bramblestar", replied Dovewing.

As Dovewing left the den, Bramblestar turned his gaze to Ice.

"Ice I would not usually ask this to just anybody…but I see something great in you… would you like to join Thunderclan?", asked Bramblestar, "You are young and you would start as an apprentice and learn the ways of the warrior code. If you accept you will learn to hunt and fight as a team member. Do you accept my offer?"

Ice thought for a moment. "Yes, I will join."

"Good", said Bramblestar, "we will have you apprentice ceremony right away."

Bramblestar left the den and Ice padded after him.

"May all cats gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting!", meowed Bramblestar.

More cats gathered in the clearing, awaiting their leader's speech.

"Today an young cat was found wandering through our forest.", meowed Bramblestar," I have talked to her and she wishes to join our clan. I will make her wish come true. Please step forward Ice."

Ice walked forward on shaking legs and stood in front of the Thunderclan leader.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing." "Dovewing pass on your braveness and determination to this young apprentice."

Dovewing nodded and padded forward to meet her new apprentice. Dovewing and Icepaw touched noses.

"Today we will learn about the clans", said Dovewing to Icepaw.

Both cats padded to the apprentice den. "This is the apprentice den. You will be sleeping here until you earn your warrior name. You are the only apprentice for now but Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit are close.

They then walked over the warriors den. " This is the warrior's den. When you earn your warrior name you will sleep here until you move to the elder's den.", meowed Dovewing.

"That is all for today, only because it is already late. Tomorrow I will show you the territory.", said Dovewing padding away to the warrior's den.

Icepaw made a nest in the apprentice den and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N So please R&R! Tell me how I did! Dawnstar out! :)**


	3. The of this one There will be a rewrite!

**A/N**

**Okay, so, I have read over this story many time and looked at all of your replys and I have decided that I am going to delete... well not delete but rewrite the story with kind of a different plot. It will still be called the same thing (Warriors: The Ice Path Book One: The New Apprentice) so... ya. So I will give you the link soon and it will be posted sometime this week! PM me and let me know what you think! Dawnstar out! :)**


	4. This is about the rewrite to this!

**Okay so the new rewrite to this is out and it is called Warriors: A new Danger Book One The New Apprentice. It is on my profile so check it out and let me know what you think!**


End file.
